Rollercoaster of Life
by xx13Blondie13xx
Summary: This is my first time publishing my work and ever letting anyone else read it. So please leave me some reviews to tell me what you think. I will continue to post this story if readers like it. This is a Louis Tomlinson/1D story and its only 2 parts of the entire story which in all is quite lengthy, but anywho please tell me what you all think it will be greatly appreciated xx
1. Surprise Homecoming

_**Hello there readers! Thank You SOOO much for reading my work. I really appreciate it, and I'd love to hear how you liked it or hated it. These chapters are only little bits and pieces of an even bigger piece I'm working on. And I only plan on to keep posting if I get people who enjoy the story and want the rest of it. Once again thank you SOOOO much if you're reading this.**_

_**Let me try to fill you in on whats going on, the narrator has been dating international popstar Louis Tomlinson for some time now (not sure how long exactly at the moment) she's moved in with him and bandmate Harry and his girlfriend/narrators bestfriend after getting into a fight with her mom over Louis and her dream of becoming an actress which drove her to go live with them. **_

_**I hope that made some sense... Anywho I really hope you enjoy, please please please review, even if you hate it tell me what you thought. Thanks! xx :)**_

It had been a little under half way through the boy's tour when I really thought I was going to crack. I missed Lou so much I thought I was going to blow up if I didn't see him soon. It also didn't help that the director of the new movie I'm playing in decided that we were going to take a month off from filming since we're so ahead of schedule.

Most days I just sat around in mine, Lou's, Harry's, and Rosie's mansion cleaning, listening to music and working out. Rosie kept pestering saying that I needed to get out of the house for a day, but I just didn't have the energy to really do anything, but worry about what if Lou found someone else, or what if he left me as soon as he got back.

I lay in bed, at nine at night, unable to sleep, and decide that I would go and see if there was anything good in the mail today. I unlock my bedroom door quietly and walk down the hall across the platform and down the spiral staircase to get to the kitchen where we usually kept the mail. I went to the island in the middle of the kitchen to find a small elegant looking envelope addressed to me. I examine to see whom it was from and begin to shake as I see the names "_Mildred and Mason Williams_" on the send back address. My mother had mailed me for the first time in a year. I begrudgingly began to open the small parcel. I unfolded a small letter typed in a simple font explaining how sorry my mother was for pushing me away and how she has missed me. She then throws in that she and Weston have been engaged and she's asking me to be her maid of honor at her wedding. As I finish reading the letter I felt my eyes begin to burn with hot tears. I grabbed the letter and envelope and ran back up to my room and cried, until sleep over took me.

I awoke to the feeling of having Lou's arm wrapped around me, which wouldn't be the first time this has happened since he's left. I pulled away from the imaginary arm and began to cry a little. I then heard Louis speak,

"Baby, oh dammit come here, hush darling I'm here." He wrapped his arm tighter around my waist and pulled me to his chest. I just began to cry harder not sure of how to feel at the moment, I turned to face him and buried my face into his chest and cried.

"Brooklinn, I'm here now its okay don't worry I'm here baby." Louis whispered into my ear. I tried to stop anymore tears from coming and just ended up shaking with tears. Louis placed a kiss on my head and kept whispering sweet nothings in my ear to try and calm me down. When I finally felt well enough to speak, I sat up and hugged my knees. Louis sat up and looked me in the eyes and asked,

"Brooke, baby what's bothering you, what's got you so upset love?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed with me out to our balcony. It was a bit cold, but it felt good after having hot tears strike your body all night. I leaned up against the railing and Lou came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I looked out into the distance where the lights from the city illuminated the night sky.

I finally spoke my first words to Lou, "Louis I need to tell you something really important and its okay if you don't reciprocate exactly what I'm about to say but I just need to tell you before you leave again."

I spoke with urgency and turned to see his puzzled face staring at me, "You can tell me anything babe you know that." He responded. I closed my eyes and spoke in a hushed voice, "Louis I honestly think I'm completely in love with you, when you're not around I'm missing you and never having as much fun as I would if you were there, I'm always worried that you'll finally find someone whose actually worthy of dating you and I only want what's best for you and I just need to tell you," I took a pause to open my eyes and see him smiling his beautiful Louis smile, "I just needed to tell you that Louis I love you." I finally met his gaze and he was beaming back at me.

He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "Brooklinn I know for a fact that I love you too. It kills me to be away from you. I spend hours on end just thinking of you and hopping you're okay." I could hear the smile in his voice which made me shed tears of joy. We stood there, out on our balcony till we were both shivering. We walked back into our room and he sat me down on the bed after closing the French doors behind us.

"Now Brooke, I know you a little too well for you to be this upset about me being gone." He looked me dead in the eyes; I loved how he knew when something was wrong with me. I sat there quiet for a moment, before I took a deep breath and explained the engagement letter from Mom and Mason. His mouth hung open and gave me a hug after I finished explaining why I had been crying and why I've been so emotional.

He pulled away and looked at me in the face, "Baby, I'm taking you out for ice cream. Go get dressed and I'll be waiting downstairs when you're done." He explained kissing the top of my head, but before he could walk out the door I got up and grabbed his hand.

He spun around to face me, "What is it baby girl?" he asked cupping the side of my face in his hand.

"Lou, darling, I need to ask you a huge favor." I paused for his response before continuing.

"Of course sweetheart what is it?" he whispered. "Will you fly out to America with me and be my date for the wedding?" I asked looking up through my eyelashes.

I saw him smile and then felt his smile on my lips, "I would never let you endure this by yourself my love. Of course I will." He whispered against my lips before deepening our kiss.

_**Hi again! I hope you enjoyed it! Personally this is one of my favorite parts of the story. I had so much fun writting it! Enough about me though, Please tell me what you thought, even if you hate it all critisim is very much appreciated, so please, please, please, please, please review thank you so much! xx**_


	2. The Wedding

_**Hey guys and gals! This is yet another piece of the story, it doesn't happen right after the first chapter however, it actually takes place a couple months after. Once again I would love to hear what Y'all think :) **_

_**Time to play catch up! Louis and the narrator left for Vegas and the narrator has been attending dance classes for her moms wedding. And... I think thats pretty much it.. if you do have any questions though, such as if you're confused about something just right you're comment in your review and I will happily clear up any questions as best I can!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading please review! **_

_**xx**_

I was in the dressing room with mom helping her put on her veil. Grandma sitting with my sister Lizzie and my aunt Mia crying. Mom wore a beautiful simple white dress that made her look incredibly tan. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline and a purple belt at the waist. It flowed down to the ground into a long sparkly train at the back. She matched the wedding colors by wearing purple earrings, and a silver necklace Mason had gotten her with a pretty amethyst cut into a heart. We were called out to prepare to walk down the aisle. I was in love with the maid of honor dress my mom had picked out for me. It was a dark purple strapless dress that started at my knees in the front and flowed down to my ankles in the back and I wore sparkly silver stilettos that made me the same height as Lou. James came out of the dressing room and took his place by my side.

He turned and took a look at me, "You look terrific Brooke." I smiled at him and thanked him, his next response shook me though, "Your mom and Mason are so glad you agreed to come. And I don't know if she's told you this yet, but she's unbelievably proud of you. After Percy Jackson came out, she didn't stop bragging about you." I looked at him wide eyed. That's when I heard the music begin to play.

Mom had let me choose what I wanted to walk down the aisle to, which made me laugh, because she should have already known. I heard Hakuna Matata begin to play and the guest began to chuckle which made me smile.

James offered me his arm, "Are you ready?" I grabbed my bouquet and looked over my dress before I responded. "Yea, as ready as I'll ever be." I responded with a sigh. I took his arm and put on a smile. The doors were opened, and we began our abnormally slow walk towards the altar. I looked around to see all of my friends and family that I hadn't seen in what seemed like ages. Everyone gasped when they saw me walking down the aisle. I had told mom as one of the conditions of my attendance was for it to be a secret, absolutely no one was allowed to know unless you were immediate family, I didn't want to have to fight off paparazzi on moms special night. I saw so many of my old friends begin to tear up already. I couldn't help but let my smile grow into a grin. I felt my eyes begin to burn with tears that threatened to spill over and ruin the little makeup I had on. I saw Louis sitting with my grandmother at the front row of my family's side. His eyes lit up when we made eye contact. He gave me a wink to give me confidence before looking me up and down, which made me giggle. James and I finally made it to the altar and he gave me a sincere smile which I couldn't help but return. I watched as my little sister and the rest of moms friends began to walk down the aisle to a Bon Jovi song mom must have picked out. Then came the flower girl, I hadn't recognized her so I assumed she was from Mason's side of the family. Then mom came walking down the aisle with my grandpa on her arm. She walked down to her all-time favorite song: I won't say I'm in Love, from the movie Hercules. I watched her make eye contact with Mason. The way she lit up seeing him made me smile. I looked to find Louis who was comforting my grandmother while watching the ceremony. He looked from my mom and Mason to me and he gave me a smile. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. I just beamed at him as my tears began to fall. I was so happy for my mom and Mason, and I was so happy I had Louis to be here with me. I watched the rest of the ceremony through blurry teary eyes. Before I knew it they were wed, and we all walked down the hall decorated with their engagement pictures that lead to the dining area.

With James still on my arm we made our way to the head table. I sat next to mom with the rest of the bridesmaids. I looked to see if I could find Lou and sure enough him and my grandfather were chatting and getting on great. I smiled at the two of them. Then mom and Mason made their grand entrance. That was our queue to start the welcoming dance. The room erupted with All the Right Moves by One Republic. All we bridesmaids grabbed our masks that sat on the table. The groomsmen put their simple white masks on. The bridesmaid's masks were beautiful and intricate; they were white with all sorts of different silver and purple designs. Where as mine was purple with silver designs and patterns. And moms had a little something like all our masks put into one.

James grabbed my hand and we followed mom and Mason out to the dance floor where we began our dance. I wasn't too nervous, I loved dancing for people and I had practiced as much as possible. I looked at James as we began to circle each other. He actually wasn't as bad as I thought he was going to be. As we spun to face the crowd I tried to look for Lou. When I spotted his face he didn't seem to happy, but I figured he was just irritated with the way James had to hold me for the dance or the way he caressed me. I just smirked and focused back on the moves. Before I knew it we were in our end pose.

James and I both breathing heavy, finally made eye contact, "That was great!" he exclaimed as he lifted me up from the dip he had on me. I stood up straight and hugged him. "You were amazing!" I told him breathlessly. He gave me a smug smirk and shrugged his shoulders. The dance floor quickly began to fill with people. James wife came up and asked to cut in, "Oh yes of course!" I said with a quick smile as I left the dance floor to go put my mask away. I hummed to the music as I went; I quickly placed my mask under the table with the rest of my stuff. As I began to stand up right again, I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Care for a dance love?" I turned to face Louis who had just whispered in my ear. "I'd love to." I said with a smile. He led me out to the dance floor like the gentleman he was. Oddly enough Brittney Spears' song Criminal came on.

"I'm going to get crap for this later." I smirked as I whispered to Louis. He looked at me questioningly. "The song." I pointed out. He listened for a second, "Oh it so suits you my little rebel." He said with a wink. With that I pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. "I'll lead." I said with a devilish smile as I winked at him. He grinned, "I like the sound of that." That's when I pulled him close and began a waltz step. He smiled at my dominance. We didn't dance the cleanest, and the dance floor began to clear as we got more into it. I even began to sing it to myself but Louis laughed so I guess he must have heard me. By the end of the song it was only Louis and I on the floor. We stilled as the music faded. Applause erupted in the hall, breaking mine and Lou's gaze. We looked out and everyone was watching and recording us as they cheered. We both turned to them and bowed.

We made our way back into the crowd of tables to find my grandparents. I was stopped quite a few times by old friends and family members I haven't seen in a while. I was congratulated on my career as well as being with Louis. When we finally found them we practically ran before we could get stopped again. My grandparents seemed to love Louis already, they treated him like family.

Before we could strike up a conversation with them Louis asked my grandma to dance, who happily agreed, leaving grandpa and I to follow in their steps. "Just like when I was little huh grandpa?" I asked with a smile. He just laughed, but I knew it was forced. He seemed a bit sadden to realize I was so grown up. We began to dance to a familiar fast paced song.

"He really cares about you." Grandpa said being completely serious now, after we had a fit of laughter at our ridiculous dance moves. I looked at him to see him gazing at Louis who was teaching grandma how to screw the light bulb and pat the dog. I just laughed, "Yea I guess he kind of does." I said with a small smile. The song ended and my grandpa led me off the dance floor. We went and sat at their table with them. Grandma already loved Louis it clear as day and it made me smile. We chatted about our home, Rosie and Harry, our careers, some of the interesting people we've met in the last year, and what we were both working on now. Grandpa loved discussing music and recording with Louis. We talked till our voices went hoarse.

Louis gasped, "What?" I asked him a little startled at his outburst. "Common! It's our song babe, sorry grandmother, my apologies grandfather we will be back shortly, just have to go dance with my amazing girlfriend to our song." he pulled me to the dance floor. Hunter Hayes, Wanted was on. I loved this song. Louis sang this song to me the day we found our house with Rosie and Harry. We went out to the floor where all the younger kids started to clear, leaving only a few couples.

I didn't feel like putting on another show for everyone so I just wrapped my arms around Lou's neck, and put my head on his chest. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his head on mine. We didn't move much just swayed and sang along.

"Just imagine." Louis whispered with a chuckle. I moved my head to look at him still holding him close. "Imagine what babe?" He looked at me and just smiled, "Nothing love, never mind." I looked at him completely confused, "Tell me!" I almost yelled. He laughed at my curiosity. "Later." He said. I made a little growl and went back to our previous position, too worn out to argue. "Do you know how long we've been dating babe?" Louis asked. "Yea we've been dating since," I couldn't answer that question. When did we first start dating? I turned my head so I could look at him. He looked really confused. We both stood there trying to think, but soon enough shrugged it off. What did it matter how long we'd been together? Since that night we met I Vegas we've had a 'thing'.

Our song ended and a fast paced song started up, but we decided we'd keep our promise and go back to see my grandparents. We walked off of the floor and made our way half way through the maze of tables before we were stopped. It was my mom. Mom and I hadn't exactly patched up what happened a year ago, but honestly I really just didn't want to. I agreed to be her maid of honor to help her and be the bigger person and it felt like the right thing to do, after all she is my mom.

"Brooklinn! Hey, come dance with me!" she said more as a command rather than an offer. I looked at Louis. He had a stern look on, he met my gaze and I had my 'what the hell should I do! She's my mom' look on my face. His features smoothed out a little but not much. "If anything happens I'll be right over here I promise." He pulled me in for a hug and kissed me on the cheek. As he did he whispered "Love you don't let her put you down." He pulled away and I looked at him, his eyes were full of concern. He really was one of the best things to ever happen to me. I turned to mom as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the floor where we began to dance and she tried to strike up a conversation. "So, how have you been lately?" I looked at her completely baffled, "Erm, I've been well," I struggled with my words. She smiled and continued to dance as she continued to fire questions, "Where are you living?" This question kind of irked me. "With Louis, Rosie and Harry in the English country side, in a 9 room mansion. And have been since I left. " I explained with spite in my voice. She pretended not to notice, but she wasn't all that great at acting. "That's great! Do you like it there? How's Rosie?" The song we were dancing to had ended, taking that as a leeway to escape from this uncomfortable situation.

"Well it's been nice chatting with you mom but it's probably best that I got back to Louis. You know, make sure he stays out of trouble and what not." I began to walk back in the direction of the tables and saw Louis sitting there with Mason. 'Oh shit.' Was all I could think. I started to make a beeline to them until mom grabbed me, "Sweetie, I want to spend more time with you how about we go for a walk for a little while?" I looked at her, then the boys and back again. I agreed reluctantly, figuring she couldn't do anything too horrible to me. She dragged me by the arm again out to a garden outside the venue I didn't even know existed. All I was thinking about though was that Louis would be okay with Weston, I hoped.

Louis' (POV) I made my way back to Brooke's grandparents table before I got intercepted by the newly wed groom. "Hey there! I don't believe we've met! I'm Mason! You're Louis, Brooke's boy right?" He put his hand out in the space between us. I grasped it and shook it firmly before I responded, "Yes sir, that's me. Pleasure to meet you, Congratulations." I stated as politely as I could.

**_This is to be continued, if you guys want me to keep posting the story from beginning to end please review and let me know :) thank you SOO much for reading! xx DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)_**


End file.
